


終章。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, 環太平洋AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: 末日警鐘倒數危機，加洛提莫斯拿著木棍看著其他的預備員，他不覺得自己可以跟古雷佛塞特以外的人產生浮動聯結。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 4





	終章。

『神經握合啟動。』

『夥伴、我想好孩子的名字了，我打算叫他加洛⋯⋯』  
『你可要當他的教父啊！』  
『佛塞特走囉！海扁完那隻怪獸，我還要回家看寶寶呢，預產期是今晚了。』  
『該死的、武器系統卡住了！！』  
『古雷、聽我說加洛和⋯⋯』

『提莫斯——！！』

『對不起，只有孩子存活⋯⋯』

『聯結斷裂。』『聯結斷裂。』

「嘔、咳、古雷——」系統刺耳的提示音在操作室裡響起，浮動聯結強制斷開的瞬間加洛幾乎是跪倒在地面上，強烈的暈眩感讓他一陣乾嘔，他用力的眨了眨眼，掙扎著想抓住匆忙離開的古雷。

然而除了古雷不穩的背影，他什麼都沒有留下。

「加洛、加洛？」耳機裡艾莉斯焦躁的聲音把加洛拉回現實，重新聚焦的視線裡是里歐憤怒的表情，加洛恍惚的看著還閃爍著警示燈的操作室，鼻血沾上嘴唇時他才找回自己的聲音。

「成、成功了嗎？」加洛喘著氣，他其實不用詢問，這和前幾次聯結測試都不同，他可以感覺到，感覺到自己和古雷之前建立起了一條穩固的聯繫，一條他從沒在其他突擊隊預備員身上感受過的聯結。

「⋯⋯成功了，相當穩固。」將聯結數據傳送至操作室的螢幕，艾莉斯看著監視器裡加洛亮起光芒的眼神無奈的搖了搖頭，或許他沒想過讓古雷和加洛進行聯結會出現比聯結成功更棘手的問題。

「是失敗了！」瞪著在這種狀態下還可以笑出來的加洛，里歐翻了一個白眼，衝著加洛大吼，「他切斷聯結！主動的！那個混帳根本不管這有多危險！」

忍著想揍上加洛一拳的衝動，里歐皺著眉退開幾步，讓趕過來的醫療組可以為加洛做初步檢查。加洛找到適合的聯結對象本來是件開心的事，畢竟他們現在相當缺乏機甲獵人的駕駛，而加洛又是最優秀的突擊隊預備員，但現在看起來糟透了。

「嘿里歐、」加洛的笑容很溫暖，里歐不太懂被那個彷彿沒有情緒的古雷扶養長大的加洛，是如何擁有這麼明亮的笑容，「他只是嚇到了。」

「嚇到？」雙手環著胸，里歐重複了一次加洛的話，「那個古雷佛塞特？史上最強的機甲駕駛、PPDC最高指揮官——古雷佛塞特，嚇到了？」

「是，我感覺、不，我知道。他嚇到了。」加洛站了起身，堅定的視線是里歐相當熟悉的，他和梅茲、坎羅間也有這種對彼此了解的堅定眼神。

「⋯⋯那好吧，你現在需要吃些東西及休息。」嘆了口氣，里歐拍了拍加洛的戰鬥服，顯然在末日警鐘敲響前，他們要處理的事務更多了。

————

黑暗和死寂。

當你習慣了一個人在你腦中，而那個人又突然的消失，只留下最後的驚慌、恐懼、絕望與疼痛，並且在所有負面情緒達到高點時，啪——的瞬間讓一切歸於不安的黑暗中，那就算是古雷佛塞特，也不想再次嘗試與他人建立聯結了。

他應該拒絕加洛的。

兩天前的下午，在預備員訓練室裡，他不該拿起被打落在地上的木棍，脫下靴子和制服站上軟墊。

古雷閉上眼，感謝該死的浮動聯結，所有的記憶都快速的翻動，他可以完整的回憶起兩天前的一切。

加洛第七次在三招內擊敗了其他突擊隊預備員，他露出了覺得無聊的表情，用手撐著木棍，把下巴靠在手背上，懶散的看著四週，視線最後定在了古雷身上。

這些人都不適合，古雷彷彿聽見了加洛無聲的控訴。

他們小小的爭執過幾次，加洛希望和古雷一起駕駛機甲，先撇開所有零碎的問題，光是兩人間是否有浮動聯結就是最根本的問題。

他，古雷佛塞特，和加洛提莫斯的父親——那個他唯一的摯友——有過浮動聯結，但沒有任何研究顯示浮動聯結可以透過血親遺傳，甚至可以說，血親彼此間要擁有浮動聯結都是相當少見的。

理所當然的，他拒絕了加洛的請求，古雷不需要也不想要再成為突擊隊。當古雷告訴加洛他只會從名單中選擇突擊隊員時，他看見了加洛紅色瞳孔中的失落——直到他站上了訓練軟墊。

古雷注意到加洛本來毫無興致的臉亮了起來，目光完全不避諱的看著他撐滿內衫的肱二頭肌，甚至盯著他的胸肌看了好一會，「旦那，你終於要跟我比試了嗎？」

古雷點了一下頭，沒有多說什麼，他握緊了身側的長棍，深吸了一口氣，等加洛一擺好架勢，長棍已經迅速的劃開漂亮的扇形擊向加洛的腰側。

加洛靈活的退開，但古雷的動作比他更快，長棍像是擁有生命般順著他的動作升高，在加洛試圖矮身躲避時，輕鬆的貼上了他的頸側。

「一比零。」古雷聽起來還是溫和平靜，彷彿剛剛完美的一擊不足為道一樣。

加洛揚起了嘴角，是的，他等的就是這個，不是那些無聊的預備員，他想要的是與古雷戰鬥。從小古雷就是他的憧憬，看著戰鬥紀錄裡古雷和父親合作的樣子，小小的加洛總渴望著有一天能站在古雷身側。

他重新站起身，跨出腳步，迅速的靠上古雷，木棍互相敲擊的喀咖聲瞬間迴盪在訓練室，加洛喜歡快攻，他翻轉著手腕，靈活的變幻著攻擊的角度。

然而古雷像是徹底看穿他一樣，抓住他每個調息的瞬間，擋下了他每一個攻擊，並在某個短暫的時刻，側身貼上加洛，木棍一揮，給了加洛的腹部一個重擊。

「二比零，專心點孩子。」古雷沒注意到自己的聲音帶上了笑。

加洛迅速轉身反手將木棍揮出，阻攔住古雷想移動的去路，創造屬於他的優勢，長棍緊接著掃過了古雷的身側，在下一秒無預警的擊向古雷的背脊，雖然出乎意料的被閃躲開，但加洛更加亢奮了。他數著自己的呼吸，依靠身體直覺的同時，腦中也快速的思考起來——例如現在，古雷的左側肌肉放鬆了一點。

加洛猛然退開，長棍一轉沿著左側戳中了古雷的心口。他似乎開始聽見了古雷身體的聲音，這是一場對話，他找到了共通語言。

「二比一。」加洛興奮的開口，他看見古雷眼中的讚賞，再次向前踏出，讓木棍互相敲擊出好聽的聲音，古雷擋下了他的攻擊，他也避開了古雷的襲擊，對戰成了一場雙人舞。

身體自然的移動，血液通過四肢，兩人的步伐擁有了相同的節奏，思想聯結成一體，專屬於浮動聯結搭檔的默契氛圍開始瀰漫在兩人身旁。

加洛跟上了古雷的動作，他能從古雷肌肉間每個微小的細節裡找出反擊的方式，而古雷也隨著他每一次的呼吸進退著，他們意識到了，那是相容性。兩個心臟、兩個靈魂，心裡只有一個方向。

他們就是屬於彼此的那個人。

「喀！」

「好了。」古雷在壓制加洛的瞬間開口，將兩人一起帶離了沈浸許久的戰鬥。

「完美。」始終都在旁邊紀錄數據的露琪亞對加洛豎起了拇指，他將數據版遞向了古雷，不需更多說明，誰是最適合加洛的副駕駛顯而易見。

走下軟墊，古雷重新隱藏起自己的情緒，他繃著臉接過數據版，嘗試專注在剛顯示出的數據中，然而他可以感受到自己的心臟躁動著，很久了，從那次失誤後就停滯的世界彷彿又轉動了起來，該死的提莫斯家族。

「⋯⋯後天早上十點、」古雷停頓了一會才慢慢的開口，「⋯⋯帕納索斯操作室、上機進行浮動聯結測試。」

末日倒數，他需要更多突擊隊員，他需要拯救人類，他，古雷佛塞特需要重新回歸駕駛艙。

————

加洛穿過金屬建造的走廊，他睡不著，晚餐後他就躺上了床，艾莉斯和露琪亞都要求剛經歷浮動聯結的他要好好休息，但加洛滿腦子都是古雷和他看見的一些片段，以及——他感覺的到那份令人戰慄的恐懼。

在第二十七次的翻身後，加洛翻下了床，決定出去走走。

夜晚的普羅米波利斯基地還是很熱鬧，以分秒計算的末日倒數，讓他們沒有停下的時間。

加洛沒有刻意放輕腳步，軍靴和金屬摩擦的聲音迴盪在走廊裡，他經過了機甲停放廣場，假裝沒看到雷米和伊格尼斯靠在他們的寶貝機甲上接吻，里歐、梅茲跟坎羅駕駛的三臂機甲——燃燒者——佇立在另一旁，工程師們正上上下下的攀爬著，讓這些戰鬥英雄保持在最完美的狀態。

他爬上樓梯，經過科學實驗室，徹夜不熄的燈光反射怪獸標本詭異的螢光藍，露琪亞敲著鍵盤的噠噠聲從堆滿器材的深處傳出，白色的燈光打在是研究員也是突擊隊員的艾莉斯身上，映出濃重的陰影。

漫無目的地遊蕩沒有讓加洛感覺好一些，他更煩躁了。加洛轉過身走進一條隱蔽的維修走廊，那是他某次在基地散心時發現的通道，平常很少人使用。

擠過有些狹窄的維修通道，帕納索斯的停放地點隨即出現在眼前，加洛放慢了步伐，看著正在進行外甲調整的帕納索斯，接著注意到了一個不該出現在這裡的身影。

「旦那？」加洛說不出為什麼，但腦袋裡有個聲音要他停下前進的動作，他可以清晰的知道古雷需要一點空間和距離，他順從的站在能讓彼此溝通又不壓迫的位子，古雷的手背在身後，抿著嘴直直的看著帕納索斯。

「她很美吧。」古雷沒有轉頭，他的聲音很輕，遠處熔焊爆出的火花聲幾乎要蓋過他，但加洛還是聽見了，他點了點頭，跟著一起看著帕納索斯灰藍色的外甲。

「你父親、很喜歡她，他總說你母親是他的愛人，帕納索斯是他的情人。」古雷聽起來異常的平靜，可是加洛卻感受到一股曠野的蒼涼，就像是無法改變什麼的無力與渺小感。

空泛、無助、愧疚，零碎的情緒不穩的閃現在腦中，這不是個好現象。加洛清楚，此刻古雷沒有像他外表看起來那麼完整，他緩緩的靠近幾步，確認自己沒有受到排斥。

「我很討厭你。」加洛終於看見了古雷的眼睛，他眨著眼，嘗試在末日前夕理解古雷的意思，以往熟悉的紅色瞳孔現在變得異常陌生，加洛少見的沈默了。

「你會讓我想起你父親和母親、」古雷斷斷續續的說著，「他們死了，我只失去了一隻手臂就苟活了下來、」他緊緊盯著加洛，搭檔最後的吶喊、醫護人員抱著剛出生的孩子告訴他母親在生產過程中死亡了，灰黑色的畫面侵入了兩人的大腦，不需要言語，這是幽靈聯結，屬於浮動聯結的副作用，加洛可以感知古雷的回憶，甚至是情緒，包括那份深刻的痛苦。

過多的片段在瞬間佔據了腦中，加洛晃了一下，他抬起手，無預警的給了古雷一個擁抱，試圖靠著殘留在彼此身上的幽靈聯結傳遞一點安慰給他最景仰的人。

「⋯⋯我想過把你扔進育幼院、或隨便讓你跟其他預備員聯結，然後你可以死在戰場上，讓惡夢結束、」古雷看著加洛忍住哭泣發抖的肩膀，輕輕的笑了起來，「但你每次看到我，都笑的彷彿看到英雄一樣，加洛，我不是英雄，我無法拯救任何人⋯⋯」

眼淚濕潤了古雷的衣襟，加洛連鼻涕都抹上了古雷白色的制服，他用力的搖頭，窒息般的悲傷圍繞著他，那是古雷的悲傷，巨大的幾乎讓他喘不過氣。

「你是我的惡夢⋯⋯」輕輕低沉的嗓音如同情人間的呢喃，當加洛意識到時，古雷的拇指已經隔著手套壓在他的氣管上，睜大了眼，加洛的四肢因為缺氧本能的掙扎著。

他看見加洛慌亂的表情，如果加洛更努力掙動幾下他可能會立刻掐斷他的甲狀軟骨，然而加洛只動了一會就放鬆了身體，藍色的眼睛凝視著他，一抹金色透過兩人的聯結突然點亮了灰暗冰冷的記憶畫面。

寬廣的客廳裡只比茶几高上一點的加洛爬上了沙發，抱著一隻機甲玩偶打開了電視，專注的看著他和加洛父親的戰鬥紀錄。

碧兒如一手拿著一疊數據版，一手牽著加洛走進了他的辦公室，他遞了一支薄荷巧克力口味的霜淇淋給加洛。

厚重的書本堆成一座小山，幾乎要把加洛掩埋，各種戰鬥術語和怪獸知識密密麻麻的寫滿筆記本；清晨加洛穿上了訓練服揭開了一天的序幕。

不需要依靠分享神經橋的科技設備，加洛充滿美好與溫暖的世界毫無不客氣的闖進了古雷的腦中，古雷感覺到他為自己築起的高牆出現了一道金黃的裂縫，他彷彿又看見了搭檔的笑容，女性柔軟的手拉著他貼上隆起的腹部，面對新生的喜悅讓他發自內心的露出微笑。

古雷放鬆了手上的力道，淚水安靜的滑過臉龐，跌落到地上的加洛快速的爬了起來，還沒平復呼吸就重新抱緊了古雷，更多的喜愛湧向他，古雷聽見加洛一次又一次的開口，反覆的說著——旦那，你是我的英雄。

————

警報聲響徹了整個普羅米波利斯基地。

抓著眼眶還泛紅的加洛，古雷在聽到警報的瞬間意識到了不對，高頻短促的警笛聲宣告著複數以上的四級怪獸出現在突破口，他沒有時間處理剛剛填滿胸口的激動情緒，古雷快速的進入指揮室，鮮紅的怪獸讀數在螢幕上閃爍。

這就是末日前的最後一戰了。

碧兒如對著多個停機棚下達指令，一個一個螢幕亮起，已經著裝完畢的里歐、梅茲和坎羅正準備進入燃燒者的控制室，艾莉斯和艾娜回報著他們的準備進度，瓦里斯拿著兩套露琪亞調整好的戰鬥服走了進來。

古雷轉過頭，剛好對上加洛的雙眼。不用語言，不論是親情或是更多的情感，專屬於他們彼此的浮動聯結都訴說著相同的目標，他將指揮權交給了碧兒如，和著裝好的加洛一起走進了帕納索斯。

『數據傳遞乳膠灌入電路服。』  
『帕納索斯，完成連線。』

「嘿旦那、」按著各種程序確認鈕，加洛忽然開口，「不要叫帕納索斯了，這已經是過去式了。」

『15秒後進行神經握合。14、13、』

「她需要一個新名字。」

『⋯⋯3、2、』  
『聯結程序啟動。』

「就叫——古雷札X！」

加洛高亢的聲音從耳中從浮動聯結中傳來，他們的神經元快速的進入融合，隔著頭盔古雷還是可以看見加洛燦爛的笑容，他轉過臉看了一眼顯示各種複雜讀數的電子面板，第一次，這是古雷第一次想過普通人的生活，和加洛一起很普通、很普通的生活。

聯結成功的提示音響起，耳機露琪亞興奮的報告他們的浮動聯結有多麼的穩定，加洛邁開了步伐走入太平洋，末日的氣候很糟，海面上瀰漫著濃霧，但他無所畏懼。

透過聯結，他能感知到古雷的一切，他的恐懼他的坦然、他的怯懦他的勇氣、他的恨意他的愛意，古雷的全部包裹著他，形成最堅強的護盾。

他關閉了外部氣閥和古雷一起潛入了海中，「三點鐘方向！」雷米戰鬥的大吼與回報從耳機中傳來，加洛看見燃燒者號運用三臂的優勢剖開了一隻四級怪的腦袋，幾乎是同時，他和古雷張開手臂，快速的抱住準備衝向艾莉斯和艾娜的四級怪獸。

「加油啊古雷札X！」

「別給我、」「取些、」「怪名字！」

爆炸的塵埃混著怪獸的屍體攪混了海水，加洛忍著耳鳴望向古雷開闔的嘴，指令順著相連的神經元傳遞，他抓緊了一截怪獸屍骸縱身跳入了突破口，武器系統、生命維持系統、防禦系統都發出刺耳的毀損警報，加洛伸出手，在古雷按下引爆程序的同時為兩人按下逃生系統的按鈕。

『突破點關閉。』

————

古雷撞開房間門時手還在微微發顫，他抓住加洛的臉不太溫柔的吻上他的唇，濕潤的唇瓣還帶著海水和汗水的鹹味，而加洛也急切的回應著，大量的愛慕與憧憬被揉入了這個吻中。

他們貼著彼此，甚至來不及脫去所有的衣服，加洛的褲子剛落地，古雷的手指已經沾著不知何時拿出的潤滑液擠進了他的括約肌。

伴隨疼痛的抽氣聲宣示著生存，比起慶功宴會，加洛更想感受古雷，他不停的與古雷交換著氣息接吻，持續的將自己埋藏已久的情感傳達給古雷。

喜愛與寵溺也順著堅實的聯結流向心中，加洛將背部抵在金屬牆上，抬起一條腿讓古雷擴張的動作更加順暢，足量的潤滑液隨著第二根手指撐開了括約肌，渴求被填滿的慾念使加洛還未被觸碰的陰莖硬的發疼。

『快點、旦那。』轉動著手指摸索燙熱的腸壁，加洛催促的聲音在腦中響起，古雷封住加洛想呻吟的嘴，用食指來回擦過開始充血腺體，直到加洛小幅度的抽蓄著射出一股精液，他才將自己擠進溫暖的甬道。

白光伴隨強烈的酥麻感侵入腦中，加洛來不及尖叫就被古雷用手指帶向第一個高潮，隨即他感受到身體被一個燙熱的東西拓開填滿，難以忍受的酸麻從末梢神經傳向心臟，「啊哈、啊啊⋯⋯」

加洛弓起腰承受古雷直接進入正題的挺動。

「⋯⋯哈、啊啊嗯⋯⋯旦那、旦那⋯⋯」碩大的龜頭輾過敏感的前列腺，讓人上癮卻又恐懼的快感侵蝕著加洛的認知，他的腳趾不斷的蜷曲又放開，全身的力氣都被抽乾一樣，他只能癱軟的掛在古雷身上，隨著進出的動作晃動。

『好爽、』『喜歡、』『好爽好爽、』

過於強烈的快感讓加洛甚至無法在聯結組出完整的句子，古雷一手托著他的臀部，一手貼在他的胸側，拇指撥弄乳頭的麻癢快感加上前列腺被撞擊的刺激迫使加洛射出一股一股透明的前液。

強烈的愛意更催化了加洛的高潮，他不停的以為自己已經達到極限，卻在下一秒被古雷領向更瘋狂的境界。

「啊啊⋯⋯嗯哈、啊哈啊啊啊、」淚水唾液沾上了古雷的肩膀，加洛伸手緊緊的環住古雷的脖子，他的身體伴隨神經束被刺激的頻率抽蓄，腸道也不規則的劇烈收縮著。

噗滋的水聲響亮到令人羞恥的程度，古雷已經把他插的又濕又軟，每一次抽出時都有大量黏液順著合不起的穴口滴落到地板上，加洛無法思考卻又無比滿足，他呻吟著，貪婪的享受一波波堆疊起的快感。

加洛的前列腺液和精液沾滿了腹部，古雷穩定的律動著，不管腸道是不是因為高潮而縮緊，他都一次次拓開了加洛，逼出更多慌亂崩潰的尖叫與喘息。

古雷聽著兩人鼓譟的心跳聲，存活的真實感讓他將加洛抱的更緊，他再次對上了加洛純淨的藍眼睛，沒有掩飾的愛吞噬了古雷最後的理智，他把加洛死死的困在自己與牆面間，接著深深的射入加洛的體內，在加洛顫抖著迎向另一次高潮時吻住了他。

纏綿黏膩的吻似乎沒有盡頭，加洛可以清晰的描繪出體內再度漲大的陰莖，他喘著氣短暫的分開了彼此緊貼的唇，被眼淚模糊的視線看見了古雷身後的牆，一張穿著戰鬥服的三人照和一張他坐在古雷肩上的照片小心的貼在那。

收回的視線看進了古雷專注盯著他的眼睛，加洛笑著再次吻上古雷，他在聯結裡大喊著愛，遠方海面上的濃霧退去了，世界末日不會降臨。

-END-


End file.
